


Acid Flavored

by deecherrywolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, deep penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From HQ!! kink meme pt. 1-<br/>Prompt: Hinata is like, power bottom to the EXTREME. However- he has no clue how to pace himself. He gets so worked up riding Kageyama that even when it really hurts his stomach *he just can't stop*.</p><p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid Flavored

**Author's Note:**

> !!!WARNING!!!: OP had wanted emetophilia to be involved, which is the pleasure of vomiting/being vomited on. 
> 
> I did not include that because I couldn't force myself to write it. It is one of the very few kinks I have a hard time handling.
> 
> I did, however, include stomach hurting/gagging. But no puking.
> 
> I just thought I would warn those who don't even want to think of it so they can avoid reading.

* * *

 

Sex had been clumsily for them at first. There had been: awkward brushes, limps being pushed too hard, and contorted in directions that been painful. But as they found out their likes and dislikes, it became a smoother experience. The only problem they still had was judging their limitations – but that was mostly with Hinata.

“Ready?”

Kageyama glared up at his boyfriend, brow twitching despite his glare being soft. “I've been ready.”

Hinata nodded, lowering his hips. His hand held the base of Kageyama's cock as he positioned himself over the crown of it. He made a circular motion with his hips as his pucker stretched slowly to accommodate Kageyama.

The low humming groan that came from Kageyama only prompted Hinata to lower himself more, inching in more and more of Kageyama's cock until he was fully seated. Hinata let out a shuddered breath before grinning down at Kageyama.

Kageyama flinched at the grin. He knew that grin... a tremor of anticipation ran up his spine and he was about to warn Hinata not to, but the idiot didn't listen – he rarely did in times like this.

Instead, Hinata began working his hips in fluid, erotic motions. He tipped his head back as he worked himself on Kageyama harder, feeling the pleasurable burn of his hole being stretched by Kageyama and the slide of that hardness moving in and out of him. He moaned as he wanted to feel more of that... more!

Kageyama seethed, his hands reaching up to Hinata's hips as the man began to buck wildly. The dumbass was going to break his dick if he kept up that pace! He tried to help Hinata set a more sensual pace, one he could follow easier, but Hinata was having none of that.

“Hnn ! K-Kageyama! Haa... More!”

The plea made Kageyama's ears burn and his grip on Hinata's hips loosened and tightened sporadically, trying to meet Hinata thrust for thrust. Hinata's high pitched gasps of approval stoked the fire building within him. He growled as he thrust up harshly, while Hinata thrust down just as hard – the wet sounds of their lovemaking coupled with the whining of bed-springs only made them work harder.

“Fuck! Hinata – haa... move more damn it.”

“Haa! 'M trying!”

Kageyama shuddered as Hinata's hips suddenly jerked a certain way and he moaned, reaching up to hold Hinata in place as he worked his hips. He pushed up, keeping a firm hold on Hinata's parted cheeks as he now sat up and thrust again – his balls plastered tightly against Hinata's skin.

“Y-Yes!!” howled Hinata as he began bouncing hard against Kageyama's buried cock. It was so deep and made him feel so full – too full! But he didn't want to stop, couldn't stop! He thrust more, feeling a dizziness wash over him as he searched for his climax, but only found a nauseating pleasure that made his belly churn.

“Ka.. ge... yama!! More, more!! Please.”

Kageyama didn't say anything, instead he craned his neck down to bite Hinata's shoulder. Hinata cried out, his back bowing and hips pushing harder. His eyes widened as he felt Kageyama's cock throb inside of him, but more specifically – enter deeper, if that was physically possible.

Kageyama must have felt it too because he released a shuddered groan against Hinata's shoulder. “Shit, Hinata...”

Hinata moaned weakly in response. His stomach hurt, the fullness was so overwhelming but the pleasurable pulsations he felt from being so full, from Kageyama's arousal inside of him so deep, only made him want more. He moved his hips – gasping as he swore that he could feel that cock hit his insides so much that his stomach was somehow being pressed.

Kageyama cursed as he held Hinata tightly to him, thrusting as well. He was so deep inside of Hinata that his cock never unsheathed, he merely moved against those hips in a sensual rock. Hinata cried out, half gagging as he did.

Kageyama's brow twisted at the gag. “Hinata?”

“So... full! So deep.”

Kageyama felt a heaviness in his stomach at the husky, lust filled response. His eyelids lowered and he purred. “Yeah... you feel so good.”

Hinata cried out, bouncing his hips – the sharp pain coupled with the resonating pleasure was an intoxicating thrill, one he never wanted to end.

“Sh-Shit!!” cursed Kageyama as he thrust in harshly, holding tight to Hinata as he came, coating Hinata's insides. Hinata arched against Kageyama, thrusting and milking him of his release. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's shoulders as he continued to ride out his climax, his stomach churning and lower belly aching. It hurt. Hurt so good!

He came quickly after, moaning in both pleasure and pain. His stomach pulsed and he swallowed – tasting acid. He licked his lips, enjoying the sensation of Kageyama softening inside of him as the pain in his belly slowly subsided.

Kageyama fell against the pillows with a gasp. He lay there, catching his breath. Hinata pulled off and fell against Kageyama – making the man grunt out of pain. They lay there together, enjoying the pulsing sensation from the sex they just had. Hinata swallowed again, tasting that acid again. A tremor ran up his spine at the mere thought of what the taste reminded him of.

Kageyama had entered him so deep that it had almost made him puke...

He blinked when he felt fingers run through his drenched hair. He looked down at Kageyama, shuddering at the soft look in those usually hard eyes. He swallowed again and ignore the taste. He didn't tell Kageyama he almost puked, because he knew the man would probably take it as an insult when it was anything but that.

Instead he snuggled against his setter. But the moment he did, he realized his stomach still churned. He winced and warbled. “My stomach hurts...”

Kageyama snorted. “That's because we worked too hard, stupid. It's your fault. You don't know when to slow down! Or stop pushing.”

Hinata's brow furrowed indignantly as he poked Kageyama square on the chest. “I didn't see you trying to stop either though!”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, which made Hinata flinch, ready to protect himself. Instead Kageyama sighed roughly, yanking gently on those sweat soaked strands. “Just go to sleep, dumbass.”

Hinata grumbled, shifting against Kageyama to get comfortable – secretly enjoying the pain in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly, I find it funny that as much of a headcanon I have of them being terrible in bed, I'm writing a lot of dominant Hinata stuff... hm.


End file.
